The Last Guardian, Unknown Consequences
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: When his friends tell him that they don’t want him helping with the slaying anymore, Xander is hurt and unsure what to do now. Now the only thing keeping him there is gone. He takes an offer given years ago. NON-HUMAN!XANDER POWERFUL!XANDER Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Last Guardian, Unknown and Unwanted Consequences

**Author**: Queenkittykat on and dragonsconsort on

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. That belongs to its respective owners. I also don't own anything recognizable, titles, products, etc. I wouldn't be writing this if I did. This is purely for entertainment and nothing else. Money will not be made off this. So please don't sue me.

**Fandom/season:** Buffy: The Vampire Slayer season 3ish, AU from there

**Summary:** When his friends tell him that they don't want him helping with the slaying anymore with the excuse of them not wanting him to get hurt, Xander is hurt and unsure what to do now. Now with the only thing keeping him there gone, Xander takes the offer given to him long ago.

Xander's day was not going well. Then again whenever did anything in his life go well? Oh, well, he had good friends. And what else did he need.

You see, there were only a few things that formed the foundations of his life. These kept him going. The biggest one of these was his friends. Buffy, Oz, Giles, and the rest. And of course the girl that had been his best friend for years. Willow.

Willow had been one of the original trio, the three musketeers that consisted of Willow, Xander, and …Jesse. But Jesse was gone, gone as the ashes that had once been him. Or the demon that had taken him over, to be more precise. But one thing that had always nagged at him was the nagging feeling that that had been Jesse. It had looked like him, talked like him (technically), and felt like him. But he was gone. And the chance that that could have been Jesse was gone as soon as he was pushed into the stake that Xander was holding.

And went Jesse had vanished one of Xander's best friends. He had shared with Jesse many things that he could not share with Willow or anyone else. Jesse was the only one who had known that the family that Xander currently lived with was in no way even related to him. That he had been left in their care by his real family. The decision to stay had been Xander's, and he was still in contact with his family. And Jesse had even known the real secret why Xander had stayed and what he really was. He hadn't told Willow, Buffy, or the others, but he had always known about the nightlife of his hometown. And Jesse had known because he had told him long ago, after he had seen one of the creatures.

_Flashback_

_They were both 10 years old then. Xander's 'family' was out of town for the weekend, and he preferred it that way. He had always really disliked the man that was his father to the rest of the world, currently. In his eyes, he was just a big bully that hid behind real men and abused anyone and everyone worthwhile around him, especially his own family. This had cost him plenty of jobs, and this added to his habits. He hid behind the reputation that his father had earned. _

_Jessica Harris was the only thing that kept him in that home. He was quite found of her, and spent many a hour trying to protect her from her own husband, without both knowing of course. _

_It was summer now, and both boys had waited for a long time. They were free from school, having got out about two weeks earlier. Since then, they had been taking advantage. _

_This particular day found the boys without Willow. She had gone on vacation with her family, and wouldn't be back for about a month. So the boys were free to do things boys do, without having to worry about the only girl in their group._

_Xander and Jesse were sitting in the movie theater. The movie had just finished, and everyone else had already left. Xander wanted to go, because he knew that the sun had gone down minutes before. And the nightlife was starting to come out. Xander had left the house, to his utter frustration, without any of the protection herbs and symbols that he usually carried around with him. He kept the herbs in a small vial around his neck on a chain. The herbs had been ground up and prepared by his grandmother. It had been a Christmas gift to him. The protections given off by the herbs and the various spells put into them kept away the vampires and demons away from the wearer and his companions within ten feet. Most demons. Some of the more powerful would not be kept away, but the chance of running into one of those was pretty low at the moment. And if lady luck was not on his side, then that is what feet were for. _

_But the idiot, namely himself, had forgotten the herbs at home in a momentary lost of brain cells that he had suffered early that day. And he had even forgotten a cross, which he usually carried with him also under his shirt. Stupid boy._

_And now you can find Xander perched on the edge of the seat, impatiently waiting for Jesse to hurry up. But no, Jesse had to see all of the credits. And time was a wasting. Xander, throughout the movie, had been unable to pay attention, due to the inner 'voice' of his gifts telling him that something bad was going to happen and they needed to leave right then. He had suppressed the voice, because Jesse had waited for this movie to arrive for ages. _

_But now the voice was back, practically telling him to run, to drag Jesse out of the theater and home. But he was ignoring. _

Finally! _The credits were done and Jesse was ready to go. Trying to control himself, he made it out of the theater. And immediately invited Jesse over to his house to play video games. Which the other boy accepted. _

_They were just nearing the porch when a noise behind them made Jesse swing around and Xander groan. Great, just great. _

_It was a vampire. Just a fledge, of course. Most of the vampires around here were. But Jesse didn't know that, and his terror was making him freeze where he was. The vampire watched them with glowing yellow eyes and fangs showing, thinking them an easy meal._

_But not if Xander could help it. Quickly, he grabbed Jesse's arm and urged him to run. Run first, if not, then other measures. Breaking out of his daze, Jesse ran, with Xander behind him._

_The vampire, though, just laughed and ran after them. Jesse was ahead and Xander yelled for him to go into the house. Jesse did so. But just as he was running up the steps of his house, the door just two feet away, a hand grabbed his ankle. Dammit!_

_He was grabbed and tossed onto his back. And the vampire wasted no time in diving in for the kill. His fangs were inches from his neck when Xander's inherited gifts blazed forth to protect the small boy. The vampire was flown about twenty feet back into the street. It recovered from its shock quickly and angrily ran to reclaim its meal, but it was too late. Xander had thrown himself into the house and had shut the door. They were safe._

_They had spent the rest of the night up in Xander's room. The vamp had left deep gashes from his fingernails in Xander's ankle. Unfortunately Xander's body was too drained from his unintentional use of his gifts to heal it. So Jesse had quickly found a first aid kit and treated the ankle. He did this while Xander told him about Sunnydale, and then unwillingly told about what he was and his gifts when Jesse asked. He kept no secrets from his friend. He trusted Jesse completely._

_End flashback_

He had never left the house without the herbs after that day. Jesse had been careful to be safe. But that had not saved him on the one day that the herbs had been once again forgotten.

And he had lost his best friend, the only one to know who and what he was.

He had thrown himself into the slaying. Helping Buffy anyway he could. Well, almost anyway he could. He couldn't tell them. One, something was holding him back. And the he trusted the instinct that was telling him not to tell them. And two, he couldn't. He had been given permission to tell Jesse, but he wouldn't for this.

And now he didn't have to. He had acted all clumsy around the others. That was a show, an act to have them not suspect anything.

Staring up at the ceiling in his room, he thought about the other's reactions if they ever found out. Buffy wouldn't believe him, Giles wouldn't either. Willow wouldn't understand. To them, he was the Zeppo, the ordinary human. Angel, well, he already knew. Speaking of the vampire. Unlike what the others thought, he did not hate the souled vampire. He actually liked him. The vampire was making up for the crimes of his demon. And unlike the others, he recognized that the soul was not to blame for what the demon had done while in possession of the body. Yet, the gypsies were all for making the soul pay for what the demon had done.

They were to blame for the deaths that occurred when the demon got loose and the soul was forced to watch and not be able to do anything. So, before the demon could even try to end the world, Xander had contacted his family. They had gotten the soul reinstated, this time with no happiness-clause involved. It was permanent now. Xander had even gotten, on a hunch; the souls of both Drusilla and Spike reinstated the same way. Drusilla, though, had not survived for some reason. That was still being investigated. At least she was at rest, after such a long time. But Spike had survived.

Xander had gone to the warehouse to find both. After getting Angel to not go into depression right away by pointing out that the demon was at fault, and that Spike needed his help now. The newly souled vampire had immediately gone in an instant slump, after everything he had done had come back. And, now that he could walk again after a bit of sire's blood earlier, he had immediately tried to kill himself. After that failed, he went into a deep depression.

Knowing that both needed time, and knowing who exactly could help them, Xander had sent word to family. The next day, a cousin had come with a truck. And had left with the two vampires with a promise from Xander to keep in touch. Xander had told Angel who and what he was before the truck had gotten there.

Apparently, both vampires were doing well. Spike was much better. To the delight of both, two special gifts from Xander's family allowed them to go into the sunlight, for however long they wanted. There was no chance that they would go evil or even bad ever again, with the mentorship of the family. And the support. Both vampires had been adopted shortly after arriving. So they were family now. And family looks after family.

And the family had doubled their efforts to trying to 'encourage' Xander to come join them. And now he was seriously thinking of it. He was tired of the Scoobies. He was tired of being judged the normal human, so therefore the useless Scooby.

There was nothing for him here now.

He sat up. He was decided. Grabbing his special cell phone from under his bed, he dialed the number.

"Hey Uncle."

Xander was packed after only an hour. He didn't have that much. He wasn't taking any of his ugly 'Zeppo' clothes with him. Instead, he had packed all his black colored clothes. Personally he loved black. The bright colors were a camouflage.

Now he had on all black. And all of his things he had shrunk in size and put in a backpack. Everything from his childhood and some of Jesse's things.

He stood and looked at the bare room. The herbs were around his neck and he had everything that he would ever want. He left the room without a second look.

Rupert Giles was looking through one of the books in the library at the same time. He had found a reference to something in another book, and was curious. After reading it, he put it down on the table. The importance of it would be missed for a very long time. And when it was found again, it would be too late.

_Guardians_

_Throughout history, there have been references to the 'Guardians'. The true name of their race has been long forgotten by all but them and their knowledge is a deeply kept secret. _

_The Guardians, as they have been called through out history, are the keepers and protectors of the world against those who would wish to harm it. Or more precisely, protectors of the numerous living beings that inhabit this earth. Mainly the human race. They guard against the demons and other creatures that would harm the human race and/or the planet. _

_Not much is known about them. They are not human, however human-like their appearance. Each one has a number of basic powers, usually much more. Their senses are sharper; they are faster, and quicker than humans. Even, as a rumor has said, better than a Slayer's. Not much is known about their powers, but they are thought to be advanced healing, languages, immense magical skill, and the ability to control the elements. And they have long life, often centuries or millennia. _

_Other members of another race, such as a demon, human, or even vampire (however unlikely this would be) can be 'adopted' into the race or family. And they would be given the powers of one and traits. _

_Another aspect is that Guardians can never use their powers for evil. That would be going against their very nature, as they are Light creatures at their very innermost core. And any adopted into the family are infused with a similar core, making them unable to become evil _

_The whole Guardian race is like one big family. They would not hesitate to help another. At any cost. Not much is known beyond this about their family structures, government (even though it is recorded that they have their own individual clans and overall government that runs all the clans around the world), culture, and more. _

_One known fact is that individual clans often are given 'charge' of spots of demonic activity, most notorious of these the Hellmouths around the world. And the clans protect the other races around these hotspots from the creatures that would harm them._

_They are not tied to the area. Sometimes, for unknown reasons, they would one by one leave the area. Often, conflict with the human inhabitants, or non-human, can drive them off. And when all members of the clan are gone, the Hellmouth or hotspot suffers from their absence. Demonic or vampiric activity rises. _

_The Guardians are an ancient race that isn't to taken lightly. If coming into contact with one, do not anger or be offensive to one. There may be grave consequences. _

Unknown to Giles or the Slayer, the last Guardian was in front of his old house, waiting to be picked up.

An old reddish pickup pulled up to the silent house, and waited. Xander, sitting on the front steps of his old house, smiled and approached it. Giving a greeting to the dark-haired driver inside, he opened the door and got in. The door shut and the pickup drove off.

The last Guardian of the Sunnydale Hellmouth was leaving the area, without a backward glance.

**AN: Hope you liked it. There may be a sequel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been asked for this, so thus the result.**

**The sequel haven't been written, but I have written an interlude between the two. You can find it on my profile. Hope you enjoy. Read and review.**

**Sequel is coming, never fear. **


End file.
